Kurosaki Uryuu! Or Ishida Ichigo!
by The Kewl Kyouya
Summary: Final Chapter up! Some UryuXRenj YAOI! What will happen? Find out! Usage of the 'FWord'
1. The Kurosaki!

Kyou (that'd be me): Alright! From now on in all my fanfics, I'm doing that little introduction that includes characters from the fic! it just seemed kawaii on other fics, so I wanted to try it...

Ichigo: Whatever! Just get on with the GODDAMN story!

Kyou: Jeez, what's up your ass?!

Uryuu: That's my cue!

Ichigo: Wha-wha?!

* * *

**Kurosaki Uryuu! Or Ishida Ichigo?!**

**Summary: Ichigo wants Uryuu. Uryuu wants Ichigo. Renji wants Uryuu. Shuuhei wants Ichigo. How will this all turn out?! IchiXUryu, UryuXRen. IchiXShuu. Bad Language every now & then. Y-a-o-i. Don't like, don't read! More pairings if I say so. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters.**

* * *

Ichigo, asleep, in his terms, had the _best_ dream ever.

_"Uryuu, why the hell do you have to be so tight?", Ichigo asked as he thrust in faster._

_"Why do you have to be such a bitch about it? Just fuck me!", Uryuu yelled, the annoyance clear in his voice._

_"Uh-huh! G-g-gotcha", Ichigo replied, thrusting in harder & slower this time. He looked at Uryuu's member, not being fondled with in any way. Ichigo grabbed it & started pumping the blue-haired teen. He wasn't coordinated with his work, thrusting in at one moment, then stroking Uryuu the next._

_"Its better if you thrust in & pump me at the same time Kurosaki", Uryuu said, breaking the silence. He looked at Ichigo's face. His eyes were closed, his mouth open, moaning every now & then. It was clear Ichigo was focusing._

_"Its my first time. Give me a break. I'm not a sex freak, unlike someone here", Ichigo said. Uryuu wasn't hurt at all by Ichigo's comment. In fact, it was true. It was in every single thought. However, Uryuu had no more time to think. His climax was coming, & he wanted to wait for Ichigo. He didn't just lust after Ichigo, he liked him a lot. He wasn't near love, but he was sure he'd reach it someday._

_"K-kurosaki, I'm gonna...", Uryuu tried to say._

_"Go. I'm there too. And please, call me Ichigo. I don't like it when you call me Kurosaki. Aren't we close enough?", Ichigo said sarcastically. Taking Ichigo's words, Uryuu did come. A few thrusts later, Ichigo did too. Ichigo pulled out of Uryuu gently. He didn't want to hurt his lover._

_"Next time, I'm seme", Uryuu said. Ichigo laughed at this._

Ichigo woke up in the middle of the night, his member fully erect. 'Damn. Guess I better give myself what I want', Ichigo thought. With that, Ichigo touched himself & quietly moaned until he came.

The school day was over. 'Thank God', Ichigo thought. The said orange-head packed up his things & decided to go home, had Orihime not approach him & asked if he wanted to eat lunch with her, Tatsuki, Chad, Chizuru, Keigo, Mizuiro, &...Uryuu. 'How long has it been? Ever since the Soul Society, I've wanted Uryuu so badly. Damn. I've got a feeling this is gonna be a pain in the ass, so I won't go.' Ichigo told Orihime that he was tired & that he just wanted to go home, but his stomach decided to growl ferociously at that moment. Everyone in the room heard it. Luckily, it was only the group Orihime orchestrated to go eat outside.

"Your stomach growled! That's proof you're hungry!", Orihime shouted out cheerfully.

"Honestly Kurosaki. You need to eat. That growl wasn't..._human_", Uryuu arrogantly commented.

It was true, Ichigo did need to eat. He hadn't got much sleep due to constant hollows, so he slept in most of the time. Luckily Yuzu woke him up early enough to get ready for school. For two whole months, Ichigo skipped breakfast. It wasn't the healthiest thing in the world, as Uryuu pointed out. 'Why'd he have to say it so fucking arrogantly?', Ichigo thought.

"Kurosaki, are you coming?", Uryuu asked. It really wasn't nice to talk to someone you've liked for a while like that, but Uryuu hurt himself while he was sewing earlier, so he wasn't exactly in a good mood. By the time Ichigo snapped back into reality, almost everyone (Uryuu was left in the classroom) was gone.

"W-where the hell'd everybody go?", Ichigo asked hesitantly. Being in the same room with Uryuu was killing him. He just wanted to jump ontop of Uryuu & kiss him violently. He'd long for Uryuu for a while now. He'd even resort to touching himself at night. It was a bad habit to get into, but he had no other way to get rid of his desires.

"Kurosaki! Stop spacing out me!", Uryuu yelled. He REALLY wasn't in a good mood. 'Ichigo's cute & all, but he can be really weird sometimes. I guess he picks up after his father. The bastard!', Ichigo thought. He was handling being in the same room with Ichigo pretty well. He loved the thought of just jumping ontop of Ichigo, but he had something called p-r-i-d-e, something Ichigo apparently lacked.

"I'm coming", Ichigo said nicely. 'Now if only he was underneath me & I was inside him...', Ichigo thought. Ichigo walked towards Uryuu, who fixed his glasses with his slim middle finger. Tatsuki suddenly burst into the room.

"The hell's taking you so long!?", she yelled. Ichigo & Uryuu stayed silent as they walked out of the room with her. If she could reach 2nd Place in the Karate Nationals with a broken arm, she was scarier than a hollow when she gets mad.

The eight of them finished their lunch at a local ramen shop & started to walk home. It wasn't the best restaurant, but it was cheap, & Ichigo was very cheap.

"So Uryuu, can I see your newest sewing project?", Orihime asked with a smile on her face, her eyes closed. Uryuu stopped dead in his tracks & clenched in his fists. Ichigo didn't really like that sight of Uryuu, but it was h-o-t. Ichigo, with his oh-so-nice personality, asked what was wrong.

"Nothing Kurosaki. I just...", Uryuu trailed off. He continued his story, telling everybody that he hurt himself & screwed up his entire work, causing him to start all over again. 'Why did Kurosaki ask what was wrong? Awfully suspicious for him...', Uryuu thought. Orihime, Tatsuki, & Chizuru decided to go to the mall, while Keigo forced Mizuiro & Chad to be his 'wingmen' when he spotted three delightful women on the street. 'What does Keigo see in women?', Ichigo asked himself. When the other six left, Ichigo was left alone with Uryuu...again.

"So Uryuu, want to do anything?", Ichigo asked, turning his attention to the slightly smaller teen.

"Why do you ask Kurosaki?", Uryuu said with a bit of pride in it.

"I'm just asking. If you don't wanna hang out with me, then fine", Ichigo said. He was a little hurt at Uryuu's last sentence. Ichigo started walking away, but Uryuu decided to make the first move.

"Go out with me", Uryuu said, grabbing Ichigo's wrist.

"Wh-what?", Ichigo asked. He was suprised at Uryuu's demand. He wasn't going to say no (of course not!), but he didn't want to seem too eager either.

"You heard me, _Kurosaki_. I want to go out with you. I doubt _you _have anything better to do", Uryuu said.

"What the hell does that mean?!", Ichigo asked, wanting to find out Uryuu's answer.

"Nevermind Kurosaki. Will you go out with me or what?"

"Fine. But only if you call me Ichigo. I don't like being called Kurosaki", Ichigo demanded.

"I swear. You are weird. Who cares if someone calls you by your surname?", Uryuu asked.

"I do. I'm only going out with you if you call me Ichigo", Ichigo said, crossing his arms, closing his eyes, & turning his head to the side.

"F-fine. I'll pick you up at seven tonight, _Ichigo_", Uryuu said, the 'Ichigo' in his sentence stressed out to have an irritated effect. Finishing the conversation, Uryuu walked away, waving his hand in the process to say goodbye to Ichigo. Ichigo walked away too, ecstatic to finally have a date with Uryuu.

-TBC-

* * *

Kyou: So, what'd you think? Was the little yaoi scene in the beginning good? It was my first time writing something graphic like that.

Ichigo: I liked it!

Uryuu: Why am I uke? I'm not letting Kurosaki be seme! No chance in hell!

Ichigo: It's Ichigo! I'm going out with you if you call me Kurosaki!

Uryuu: Ugh! Fine!

Kyou: Calm down. You get to be seme _next time_. Please Review! It helps if I get your criticism to make this story better!


	2. The Date!

Kyou: Here it is! Chapter 2! I'll try to update this as soon as possible, so bear with me!

Ichigo: Yeah whatever. Just get on with the story.

Uryuu: For once, I agree with Kuros...I mean, Ichigo.

Kyou: 'Kay! Ain't it kawaii when you say Ichigo?

Ichigo: Yep! It makes it seem like Uryuu has a good side.

Uryuu: Ugh! I do have a good side!

**The Date!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Uryuu was walking in the streets, towards none other than the Kurosaki Clinic. It was 15 minutes until 7:00, but Uryuu always liked to be early, even for dates. When he arrived, Yuzu had opened the door, & called her brother down to meet him. She didn't seem to know what they were going to do, but it was better that way.

"Right right! I'm coming!", Ichigo yelled from upstairs. He quickly went downstairs dressed in only a towel. It wasn't very long either. The scene of Ichigo in just a _towel_ made Uryuu blush...madly. "Sorry Uryuu. Just took a shower. Come up to my room. I'll be dressed in just a sec", Ichigo offered.

"O-okay", Uryuu said. He followed Ichigo upstairs into his room. It was a nice room, not too big but not too small either. Ichigo grabbed a green pair of pants & a black shirt & went into the bathroom that connected into his room. It was kinda taking Ichigo a while, so Uryuu decided to...look around. His search led him to Ichigo's nightstand, where a pictures of him, his family & friends were. There was also a seperate picture of him & Ichigo arguing over something trivial as usual. It made Uryuu chuckle, knowing that he might be in love with the orange-head shinigami. Behind the alarm clock, however, was something that _REALLY_ caught Uryuu's attention...a tube of lube. The thought of Ichigo spreading the substance over his member & stroking gently into the night made Uryuu blush even harder than before. 'God! Is he some sort of sex freak? There can't be _two_ in a relationship. Wouldn't that be, um, unhealthy?', Uryuu thought. A noise was heard from the bathroom & Ichigo suddenly entered the room, seeing Uryuu stare at the tube...

'Oh shit! I forgot to put that away! Stupid Uryuu! Why'd you have to find it?!', Ichigo thought. He also thought of an excuse as to why he had it there, but none came to mind. 'Awkward...', both thought.

"Um...shall we go?", Uryuu suggested. He just wanted to break that awkward silence, & that sentence did it.

"About that, um, _tube_ on the nightstand...", Ichigo said. He still tried to think of an excuse, but none still came to mind. That awkward silence busted through the room once more.

"Forget about it. I shouldn't have been snooping around. I'm sorry, Ichigo", Uryuu said. His 'Ichigo' finally sounded sincere. Guess he wanted to really say sorry.

"I just...didn't want you to think I was some kind of sex freak. I'm sorry I left it around. But your 'Ichigo' really sounds good. I like it", Ichigo complimented. That just made Uryuu's day. Seeing Ichigo happy like that really made him smile, or grin, whatever.

"Good. 'Cause there can't be two in every relationship", Uryuu said. There really couldn't. Too much sex tires you out. But that made Ichigo grin wide.

"Really? The sex would've been _great_." Uryuu chuckled. He got closer to Ichigo, wrapping his arms around his waste. Ichigo did the same.

"So you're saying you are?", Uryuu asked. Ichigo closed his eyes & began to laugh. But before he could continue laughing, Uryuu brushed his lips against his. With the force Uryuu was using, the Ichigo was pushed against the closet wall, so Uryuu pinned Ichigo against it, kissing him furiously. Ichigo _used_ his tongue. But by that, he REALLY used it. Uryuu was suprised. Ichigo complete control of the kiss. He won dominance inside Uryuu's mouth, searching every inch of the cavern. Both moaned inside each other's mouth. but Ichigo had to push Uryuu aside.

"Sorry. Needed air", Ichigo apologized. He hated breaking up the tender moment, but oxygen was important, right?

"It's okay. Shall we get going? The movie's at 7:30, & its already 7:15. Ichigo looked at his nightstand clock, noticing that it was 7:15, & the movie theaters weren't really close to the clinic.

"C-come on!", Ichigo said. He grabbed Uryuu's wrist, rushing down the stairs.

"I-ichigo! Don't pull so hard!", Uryuu yelled. That grabbed everyone's attention down stairs. Not even pausing to say goodbye, the two teens rushed out of the clinic.

"Bye! I'll be home late! Don't wait up!", Ichigo yelled.

"Niisan! Use protection!", Karin yelled.

Ichigo's voice could be heard at a distance, "Shut up!"

By the two got to the movie theaters, the movie was already 30 minutes in, so the two really didn't decide to watch it.

"We can watch it another time", Uryuu said.

"Crap. I heard it was a good movie too", Ichigo whined. Uryuu hugged Ichigo from behind, whispering in his ear.

"Let's just get something to eat. I'll make this up later." That alone brightened Ichigo's mood. The two began to head to the same restaurant they ate earlier, holding hands along the way. They walked close together, so no one really saw their entwining hands.

By the time they both finished their meals, Uryuu went silent.

"Something wrong?", Ichigo asked. 'What's up with him? Did I do something? How the hell do I always manage to screw things up?' Before Uryuu could answer, the bill arived. 'Time to put my plan to work', Uryuu thought.

"Ichigo, I'm paying", Uryuu said.

"Alright", Ichigo asked, confused. 'Why's he paying? I thought he wasn't that much of a spender. Unless...'

"No way! I'm paying!", Ichigo bursted, catching everyone's attention.

"Baka!", Uryuu yelled. "Sorry about him. He's a little...disoriented", Uryuu said, apologizing to everyone. At the end of that sentence, everyone went back to their dinner.

"Uryuu! I'm paying. I am the _man_ here", Ichigo said.

"Do you always have to be seme?", Uryuu asked. That had reminded Ichigo of his little dream last night. Ichigo paid the bill & the two walked out of the restaurant, holding hands. This time, people saw them. They either smiled at the two or gave them faces of discorn & disapprovement. 'Hah! The shinigami fell for it. I should thank him for being such a brainless hunk some time', Uryuu thought, smiling to himself. Him manipulating Ichigo turned out exactly how he planned.

That same night, a visitor arrived at the Urahara Shoten.

"Mr. Freeloader!", Jinta yelled, pointing at the red-headed shinigami known as Abarai Renji.

"Abarai-san! What brings you here?", Urahara asked, his mouth concealed behind his fan, his eyes hiding in the shadow his hat projected.

"Yamamoto-sotaichou gave everyone some time off. I'm gonna stay here if you don't mind", Renji said bluntly. It seemed like he was either angry or just sleepy.

"Sure thing! Of course you have to pick up some work here", Urahara said devilishly.

"Why do I have to work if I'm a guest?!", Renji bursted out. Before Urahara could answer, to more shinigami approached the shop, running inside the store, knocking Renji over in the process.

"Urahara-sama! We need a place to stay! Mind if we stay here?", the tatooed one asked.

"My pleasure! Make yourselves comfortable!", Urahara said.

"Arigato", the blonde-haired, almost depressed shinigami said.

"So Hisagi & Izuru have to work too, right?!", Renji said while getting up.

"Why ever would I let _them_ do work? They're polite", Urahara said smiling.

Everyone got comfortable in the shop. Renji, Shuuhei, & Kira all had to share one room, but most of them didn't care. It was nice enough of Urahara to let them stay. One red-headed idiot complained, but it didn't really help him.

"Abarai-kun, are you going to tell him? How about you Shuu-chan?", Kira asked.

"Shuu-chan?", Shuuhei asked, clearly confused as to why Kira would ask him that.

"Matsumoto told me it was a cute nickname, so I stuck to it", Kira said.

"I don't know Kira-kun. I think he likes Orihime-chan", Shuuhei said.

"Really? What if he wasn't?", Kira asked.

"Then I'd tell him", Shuuhei said.

"So Abarai-kun, you still haven't answered me", Kira said, facing Renji.

"U-uh, probably. Don't know if four-eyes swings that way", Renji said, sadness roaming his face.

"Oh", Kira said, finishing the conversation.

Kyou: How was that?!

Ichigo: It was nice...though I don't exactly know what happened at Sandal-Hat's.

Kyou: Baka! You're not supposed to figure out!

Ichigo: Don't call me baka!

Kyou: Nani? Did you say something?

Ichigo: Don't ignore me!

Uryuu: Sigh Please Review. Kyouya'll update soon...hopefully...

Kyou: I heard that!


	3. The Shinigami!

Kyou: Chapter 3! This is where things get interesting...

Ichigo: Really? How so?

Kyou: Read you lazy bastard!

Ichigo: Go to hell!

Kyou: Shove it!

Uryuu: On to the story...

**The Shinigami!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Right after their little date, Ichigo & Uryuu head to none other than Uryuu's place. No one lived there but him, so no one could...'disturb' them. 'Finally! I've been waiting for so fucking long, Uryuu!', Ichigo thought. 'He better not get any wrong ideas...', Uryuu thought. But, the person standing outside the apartment door shocked both.

"Oi! Ichigo! Uryuu!", a strawberry-blonde woman called out. She was her cheerful self, but she seemed too perky.

"M-matsumoto?!", Ichigo said.

"Don't want to see me? Fine...", Matsumoto said, trying to look hurt.

"Matsumoto-san, that's not Ichi meant", Uryuu said, apologizing for Ichigo. 'Did I just call him Ichi?', Uryuu thought. 'Did he just call me Ichi?', Ichigo thought.

"Did you just call him 'Ichi'?", Matsumoto asked, confused. This shocked both Ichigo & Uryuu. It didn't seem like they wanted Matsumoto to know. She'd probably tell EVERYONE. "What a cute nickname! You should stick to it!"

"So what brings you here, Matsumoto-san?", Uryuu asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I just wanted to see if Renji was here. I couldn't find him anywhere since we got here", Matsumoto said, looking to her sides to see if she could find the red-head.

"Why would he be here?", Ichigo asked, suspicious as to why Renji _would_ be there.

"Didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"N-never mind! I checked your place, Ichigo. Some guy in a goat-chin said that it was late & he was tired, so he slammed the door right in my face!"

"He's a moron. Don't mind him", Ichigo said. He apologized for his father plenty of times now, & he was really getting tired of it.

"We'll tell you if we find Abarai. Want to come in?", Uryuu asked. Hospitality is important to offer to a woman, as long as it doesn't have any perverted intentions in it.

"No thanks. I better get back to Orihime-chan's. Nanao-chan's staying there too!", Matsumoto announced. With that, she disappeared, leaving both Ichigo & Uryuu alone again.

"So Uryuu, why would Renji be here?"

"I don't know, _Ichigo_. Don't ask me"

"Can't you call me 'Ichi'? I like it much better than 'Ichigo'."

"Only if you get a brain", Uryuu whispered quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go inside."

"Wanna make-out that badly?", Ichigo asked. Uryuu simply sighed, opened his door, & shoved Ichigo inside. After the door was locked & Ichigo got to his feet, Uryuu began kissing his neck. Starting from the jaw down, Uryuu's mouth found its way to the orange-head's collarbone, & so it started nibbling on it softly. Uryuu softly bit the place where Ichigo's neck & shoulder met, leaving a small mark. Uryuu's hands, at the same time, went up Ichigo's shirt, caressing Ichigo's clearly visible abs first. Ichigo moaned from all the contact Uryuu gave him, but he wanted to be the one on top. Fulfilling his desires, he wrapped his arms around Uryuu's waist, dragging Uryuu to the nearby couch. Dumping Uryuu on it, he removed his own shirt, eager to remove Uryuu's as well.

"Eager, huh, Ichi?", Uryuu asked.

"Shut up. You taste too damn good", Ichigo replied.

"Do I?", Uryuu said seductively.

"Yep", Ichigo answered back. He didn't want to waste time talking, so he quickly began kissing Uryuu again, setting his glasses aside. Thrusting his hands up the blue-haired teen's shirt, he played with Uryuu's nipples & started kissing Uryuu's neck furiously, earning moans from Uryuu. Removing Uryuu's shirt, the orange-haired teen pinned the blue-haired other by the shoulders, kissing Uryuu's nipple, making it stand firm. He quickly moved to the other one, & began traveling lower.

Ichigo's mouth wanted to go deeper, but Uryuu stopped him.

"Wha-? Why?", Ichigo asked, disappointment in his words.

"I just want to move to the bedroom is all", Uryuu said. After Uryuu finished talking, Ichigo's face lit up with joy. "Ichi, you are a sex freak. Even more than me."

"Shut up. Are we gonna continue or what?", Ichigo asked. Uryuu opened his mouth, but a knock was heard coming from the door. "Wonder who that could be."

"I don't know. Mind if you find out?", Uryuu asked. Ichigo did what he was told. He was going to be nice to his lover, since he really did want Uryuu (badly!). Ichigo opened the door, to find Renji on the other side. Renji was a little shocked at Ichigo's appearance, as his shirt was still off.

"R-renji? Matsumoto's looking for you! She said she was at Orihi-", Ichigo said, cut off by Renji's voice.

"I'm not here for Matsumoto! Why's your shirt off?", Renji asked, trying not to stare at Ichigo's figure. Uryuu tossed Ichigo his shirt, & Ichigo caught it, a little suprised that Uryuu already put his shirt on.

"W-were you? & four-eyes?", Renji asked. It was painful for him to see them like that.

"Yeah...", Uryuu answered.

"Congratulations! You're the first to kn-", Ichigo said, being cut off again, this time by Renji's disappearance. "What was that about?"

"I don't know. But I don't think we can continue what we were doing. You're welcome to stay the night though", Uryuu said.

"What? Why can't we continue?"

"I'm too worried about Matsumoto & Abarai. You won't get _any_ from me tonight, Ichi. Deal with it", Uryuu said, walking into his bedroom.

"Fine. I'll stay over. But I expect _some_ tomorrow!", Ichigo said, a little irritated that he couldn't get what he wanted.

"Okay. Just don't rape me while I sleep", Uryuu said.

"No promises!", Ichigo yelled, entering the bedroom as well.

At Orihime's house, all three girls (Orihime, Matsumoto, & Nanao) were eating Orihime's food. Suprisingly, Nanao didn't complain.

"Orihime-chan! This is delicious!", Matsumoto complimented.

"A-arigato! Do you like it, Nanao-chan?", Orihime asked.

"Yes. It's better than what Kyouraku-taichou cooks", Nanao said.

"What does he cook?", Matsumoto asked.

"Its always ramen with him. Half of the ingredients is sake", Nanao said, reminding herself of the horrible taste of her captain's food. "I threw up before I could even swallow."

"Is it really that bad?", Matsumoto asked.

"I want to try it!", Orihime said. However, someone knocked on the door. Orihime opened it, to find Renji outside, tears in his eyes.

"Abarai-kun? Come inside! What's wrong?", Orihime asked, worried about her red-headed friend.

"He...he...", Renji said. All he could say was that. Matsumoto got up to comfort her friend as Nanao asked if Renji wanted something to eat.

"N-no, I'm fine. I-I just need to talk to...Matsumoto", Renji said. He tried to hide his sobbing, but it didn't work. Matsumoto took & Renji upstairs while Orihime & Nanao focused on the dishes.

"What do you think it could be?", Orihime asked.

"Ishida probably", Nanao answered. "Ever since the Soul Society incident, he's been crushing on him."

"I-ishida-kun?!", Orihime said, her face full of shock.

Upstairs, Matsumoto & Renji talked.

"He...he was there, Matsumoto. He was there", Renji said, crying. He covered his face with his hands to hide the tears, but Matsumoto knew more than well that Renji couldn't hide it.

"Don't hide it, Renji. Let it all out. Now, who was there? Ichigo? I saw him walk with Uryuu earlier", Matsumoto said.

"Yeah. Him. They were...they were doing stuff", Renji said. "I though I would be the one to do that to _him_. But instead, Ichigo got to _him_ first!" By that time, Renji's tears couldn't be stopped. They flowed out of him easily, even though Renji persisted to keep them in. He couldn't let the tears stop, so he let them out.

"Its okay, Renji. Its okay", Matsumoto said, comforting Renji at the same time.

Kyou: How was that?!

Ichigo: Don't know! There some stuff that happened at Orihime's, right?! I didn't get to see any of it!

Kyou: That's 'cause you were at Uryuu's doing who-knows-what to the sleeping Quincy.

Ichigo: N-no I wasn't! He told me not to go _there_, so I'm not!

Kyou: Nice! I made Ichigo into Uryuu's bitch!

Ichigo: Wha-wha?!

Kyou: Please Review! I'll get Chapter 4 up as soon as possible!


	4. The Suprise!

Kyou: 'Kay! 4th Chapter! But first, I wanna thank zeldagamefan (especially. wanna thank her too for adding this to her favorites & alert) & wytman for reviewing. Plus

Nick-Gregcutestcouple & siryns-magick for also adding this to his/her alerts list! It makes me wanna update this faster knowing you all wanna read what's next.

Ichigo: Yeah Yeah! I wanna see what's next!

Uryuu: Ichi, its good-natured to thank one's audience.

Ichigo: Fine Fine! Thank You for your support...

* * *

**The Suprise**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.**

Ichigo, now awake in Uryuu's bed (clothed, unfortunately), walked to the bathroom to find Uryuu taking a good, steamy shower.

"Can I join you?", Ichigo asks.

"Don't you think about anything besides sex?"

"I didn't say I wanted sex!"

"Whatever. I'm almost done. I'll make you breakfast."

"Good! I'm starved. You didn't let me have any of you last night", Ichigo said, chuckling.

Meanwhile, Renji, still apparently upset about his recent discovery, walks the streets of Karakura. 'Why? Why? Why? Why?', was all he could think about. The thought of Ichigo ontop of Uryuu still lingered in his mind, trying to obssess him with sadness. 'Dammit! Of all the times to walk in on two people, it had to be _them!_'.

Renji snapped into reality when he bumped into a young girl. When he looked to see who it was, it was none other than Kurosaki Karin, Ichigo's younger sister. 'Damn. Why'd I have to walk into her? I'm fucking unlucky.' Karin looked at Renji's face, which still had marks of dry tears on them. Coupled with Renji's sad expression, Karin just had to ask what was wrong.

"You're Ichigo-nii's friend, right? What's wrong?", Karin asked.

"I...I'm not his friend. I'm fine. I just need to be along, got it?!", Renji burst. He didn't want to tell anyone besides Matsumoto of the previous night. It was Saturday, so he knew Ichigo & Uryuu wouldn't be at school. If he had walked into them instead, he didn't know what he would've done. Renji walked away, leaving a very confused Karin behind.

Back in Uryuu's apartment, the two had finished their breakfast. Uryuu had taken really long to cook it, since Ichigo kept 'interfering' by showering Uryuu with kisses from behind. The blue-haired teen didn't kiss him back for a while, clearly annoyed. When he had enough, Uryuu violently kissed Ichigo, making both fall to the flower. With Ichigo satisfied, the Quincy went back to work. Breakfast was great, but Uryuu wasn't really on par with Yuzu's cooking. Ichigo didn't tell him that, though. He didn't want to get his lover mad, since it would really ruin his chances at you-know-what.

"'Kay, gotta get going. Yuzu's probably worried. Wanna go watch that movie tonight?", Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, sure. Given up on sex?"

"Hell no! I just need something to lighten you up's all", Ichigo said, laughing. The said orange-head kissed the bespectacled teen goodbye & left for home, to find a suprise waiting for him.

"Ichigo! What the hell?!", a feminine but demanding voice yelled.

"R-Rukia?!"

"Yes! Rukia-chan's staying over for a while. She says she's on vacation, so Otousan let her stay here!", Yuzu shouted, clearly excited about having her 'older sister-figure' around.

"N-No!!!!", Ichigo yelled back.

"What do you mean no?! I'm here to visit you & you scream in terror?! What a jerk you are!", Rukia yelled.

"You have to usually tell people in advance you bitch!"

"Don't call me the bitch! I heard from Orihime-chan about you & a special someone!"

"W-What?! How does Orihime know?!"

"Never mind. Kira's waiting for you upstairs", Rukia said, ending the arguement.

"Kira? What does he want? How many of you are here?!"

"Well, currently, seven of us. Me, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya-taichou, Nanao, Kira, Shuuhei, & Renji. Yamamoto-sotaichou gave some shinigami some time off."

"Great", Ichigo said sarcastically, heading upstairs to take care of one neurotic individual. Once he got upstairs, he found Kira staring at none other than the tube of lube on his nightstand.

"Kurosaki-kun, do you use this stuff?", Kira asked, holding the tube in his hand.

"N-None of your business!", Ichigo said, grabbing the lubrication from the blonde's hand & finally putting it away. "What do you want? You don't usually talk to me."

"That's because I'm very busy since...you know. Anyways, Shuu-chan wanted me to tell you to meet him at the Karakura Mall at 12:00"

"Why? And why couldn't you call me or tell Rukia instead?"

"We tried to, but Shuu-chan ended up breaking his cell phone & decided to just send me instead, since Abarai-kun was out."

"Renji?" Then Ichigo remembered. Renji had walked in on him & Uryuu the other night. Then he just disappeared.

"Did Renji come back yet?"

"Actually, no."

"But Matsumoto-chan told us that he had to 'clear his mind' or something."

"Oh. Well, whatever. I'll meet Shuuhei at 12:00 then. Anything else?", Ichigo asked. He was wondering why Renji had to clear his mind, why he disappeared, why he even _visited_ Uryuu in the first place. "By the way, why did Renji go to Uryuu's last night?"

"How did you know Renji went there?"

"Uh...um, Uryuu called me yesterday! Yeah! He asked why Renji was...acting weird", Ichigo answered. It was clear the vaizard pulled that out of his ass, but Kira decided to leave that alone.

"Oh. Well, its better to just ask Renji. Bye!" The blonde left, & Rukia came into the room afterwards, asking what that was about.

"He told me Shuuhei wanted to meet me", Ichigo answered.

"Oh! Have _fun!_", Rukia said, stressing the 'fun' in a mischievous way. She knew why Shuuhei wanted to meet him. She knew Renji wanted Uryuu just as badly as Ichigo did. But what would happen next? Well, a bitch, as Ichigo put it, has her ways, & Rukia has her's.

The clock struck 12:00, & Ichigo barely made it on time. Shuuhei waited there, watching Ichigo run towards him, trying to catch his breath, but to no success. After a while, Shuuhei decided to 'help' Ichigo. He framed the orange-head's face, & kissed him, giving Ichigo a little air. He was disrupted, however, by Ichigo pushing him aside.

"W-What the hell was that?!", Ichigo asked. He was more suprised then angry. Shuuhei was a better kisser than Uryuu, though. He enjoyed the kiss, but he knew it was wrong.

"You needed some air. I thought I'd give it to you", Shuuhei said, calm as ever.

"D-Don't suprise me like that! I could've lost more air!", Ichigo retaliated. But, his breathing had stablizied. He had relaxed in the kiss, & let the air Shuuhei gave him pass into his lungs.

"Sorry. It was an..._old shinigami tactic_", Shuuhei said, making up the last part as an excuse.

"Oh! I should be saying sorry then. You were just trying to save my life!", Ichigo said, laughing. It didn't seem like it, but Ichigo was VERY gullible. He'd believe anything as long as the earth, the Soul Society, & Hueco Mundo allowed it.

"No no! I'm sorry I suprised you. But it _calmed_ you down, like it?"

"N-Not really. I mean...Hey why'd you have to meet me here?", Ichigo asked, avoiding Shuuhei's question.

"I just wanted to talk. Come on, I'll buy you lunch." Ichigo really wasn't supposed to be going out with people who had just kissed him, but it had been five hours since his 'breakfast' with Uryuu & he really was hungry. As long as Uryuu didn't find out, he'd be safe, right?

"Okay. Just don't pull any more of that crap."

"So you didn't like it?"

"Just take me to lunch. I'm starved", Ichigo said, again avoiding the question. As the two walked on, five people watched on.

"B-Squad! Go & follow them! I don't know where they're going to have lunch, but we have to follow them!", a familiar, 'bitchy' voice said, talking into a cell-phone.

Receiving the phone, was a gigantic rack-equipped woman.

"Got it A-Squad! Me & Izuru-chan'll be there!", Matsumoto answered. Matsumoto & Kira, walking on the sidewalk casually, followed Ichigo & Shuuhei from a distance. When Matsumoto & Kira got far enough, three young woman began walking on the other side of the street, hoping to not get any attention.

Ichigo & Shuuhei finally reached their destination, a small restaurant with outside seating. After the two got their food, they ate outside of the building, perfect prey to be spied on. As if it was their signal, the two 'squads' proceeded to spy on them. Matsumoto & Kira from atop the building the restaurant was located in, the other three in another alley.

"So what'd you want to talk to me about?", Ichigo asked. It wasn't an awkward lunch, but if Uryuu suddenly saw him, he'd be facing a BIG problem: no s-e-x.

"I just...wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"Tell you later. Just enjoy your food. Lucky I'm paying."

"Thank you", Ichigo said, laughing. "So, how's your lovelife going?" Ichigo hoped that Shuuhei had a girlfriend. That way, he would draw away any suspicion Uryuu would get if he saw him.

"It's...interesting. I like someone, but I don't know how to tell him."

"Him?"

"Yes, him. Got a problem?"

"Nope! I like 'hims'."

"Really? You never struck me as the guy-loving type."

"Well I am. _You_ got a problem?", Ichigo said, trying to imitate Shuuhei.

"Not at all. So you don't like big-boobs-chan?"

"No. She's just a good friend", Ichigo said. In the alley, a young girl could be heard sighing in disappointment.

"Oi Hime-chan! Not so loud!", Nanao said, whispering.

"Yeah Orihime! They'll here us!", Rukia said, also whispering.

"Sorry! But I kinda know. Ichigo's seeing Uryuu, right? It was just sad seeing Ichigo reject me without me even asking him", Orihime said, a third to whisper. Suddenly, from Rukia's open cell-phone, a muscular voice spoke.

"Kuchiki-chan! Why didn't you tell me or Shuu-chan?", Kira said, a little rough in his voice.

"Shhhh! I'm trying to listen!", Rukia said. Back at the two people having lunch, their talk was suddenly disrupted by a hollow's roar.

"A hollow?!", Ichigo yelled.

"Shhhh, baka! It seems like a menos-class", Shuuhei said. Luckily, Ichigo didn't catch anyone's attention. Suddenly, the hollow roared one more time, but then its reiatsu faded away.

"W-What happened?", Ichigo asked.

"It seems like Hitsugaya-taichou killed it. I can sense his reiatsu. The battle was close", Shuuhei said. This calmed Ichigo down, & the two then resumed their lunch.

"So Ichigo, like anyone?" Back in the alley, footsteps could be heard, shocking all three young women.

"Oi! What the hell are you three doing?", a young man's voice asked, almost yelling.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!", Nanao said, still suprised.

"Shhhh! It's getting to the good part!", Rukia said, not even caring about Toushirou's prescence. Toushirou looked at what Rukia & Orihime were looking at, to find Ichigo having lunch with Shuuhei, laughing. Toushirou blushed at this sight, & Orihime seemed to notice. Toushirou pulled away, scowling once more.

"How dare you spy on people! I'm disappointed Nanao!", Toushirou yelled, his eyes closed.

"Wha-?! I was! I was! I was dragged into it!!!!", Nanao said, saying the last sentence whining.

"So Hitsugaya-chan, why were you blushing?", Orihime asked. This drew both Nanao & Rukia's attention, & even Matsumoto looked down from where she was. Toushirou noticed his vice-captain, & looked at her, meeting a devilish grin.

"I, I, never mind!", Toushirou yelled.

"If it's nothing, shut up & pay attention! I think he's going to say it!", Rukia said, pointing her finger to the two on a supposed 'date'...

* * *

Kyou: So, how was that?! I added a little Toushirou into the mix! Oh, & Rukia's not a bitch! But Ichigo says so...

Toushirou: It's Hitsugaya-taichou!

Kyou: But I like Toushirou better!

Toushirou: Still! Call me Hitsugaya-taichou!

Kyou: What if I pair you up with Ichigo? Oh wait...I can't!

Toushirou: Shut up!

Nanao: Ugh! Review! Next time, Chapter 5!: 'The Heartbroken!'


	5. The Heartbroken!

Kyou: Time for Chapter 5! Get ready!

Toushirou: You little jerk.

Kyou: W-What?! What I do now, _Toushirou_?

Nanao: Can we please get on with the chapter?!

Rukia: I don't know, watching those two fight is really funny!

Orihime: Chapter Start!

* * *

**The Heartbroken!**

* * *

"So Ichigo, you like anyone?", asked Shuuhei. The two were done with their lunches, & Shuuhei decided to tell him. But first, he needed to reassure himself.

"Yeah! I'm kinda seeing someone. I think I love him!", Ichigo said, happy to tell Shuuhei the news. But the other wasn't nearly as happy as Ichigo was.

"W-What?! Why the hell didn't you tell me?! Why the _fuck_ did you play me along in this _date_?!" Shuuhei didn't want to scream. He wanted to remain calm, to figure this all out. But he couldn't. He burst out. He screamed at the top of his lungs, grabbing everyone's attention. Quick to act, Rukia shoved Toushirou into the sidewalk, calling him a perv, redirecting everyone's attention to her & the white-haired teen. Rukia winked at Ichigo as to say, 'Go ahead & continue'. But someone wasn't happy with this descision. Everyone was staring at Toushirou like he was a pervert. But he wasn't. Toushirou would never do that, right?

"Bitch, don't do that! Now everyone is staring at me!", Toushirou yelled. Nanao restrained him as he tried to leap for Rukia, giving out a murderous glare.

"Uh-oh! Taichou's mad! Run Rukia-chan! Run!", Matsumoto's voice yelled from atop the building. Everyone looked at the shinigami like they were some sort of show.

"Uh, um, this is all a play! We're just practicing!", Orihime yelled, trying to make the audience ignore them. But it didn't work.

"Nice try Orihime!", Matsumoto yelled. Matsumoto thought of something to do, & suddenly reached for her bossom. "Hey! Check this out!"

Trying to stop Matsumoto, Nanao-chan took off her glasses & glared at Matsumoto, freezing her completely. But...she was too late. Matsumoto had already revealed her ample cough, & Nanao freezing her just added to the extreme, straight 'exposition'.

"Baka!", Rukia yelled.

"Oops!", Nanao yelled. "Kira-fukutaichou!" Nodding to Nanao, Kira quickly grabbed the frozen, exposed Matsumoto & disappeared, leaving the audience in complete shock. Orihime just laughed, followed by Rukia, & then Nanao. Toushirou, free from Nanao's grasp, rubbed his temples & quickly left the scene. Rukia turned to Ichigo & Shuuhei's direction, to find them gone.

Elsewhere, Ichigo & Shuuhei retreated to another alley, far away from everyone else.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me!?", Shuuhei yelled.

"Y-You didn't ask...", Ichigo said. He didn't know why Shuuhei was so mad, so he asked. "Why are you mad, Shuuhei? I thought you'd be happy for me & Uryuu! Why the hell are you mad?!"

"Uryuu?!" Shuuhei knew everything at that moment. Why Renji didn't come home, why Rukia & the other were spying on him, why he had the urge to throw up, why he hated Ichigo right now, why he hated the world. "Uryuu?", Shuuhei said, calmer this time.

"Yeah! We just got together yesterday. Renji came over, but he was acting weird. Do you know why?"

"Idiot. Why do you think Renji was acting weird? I'll give you a hint: it has something to do with this."

"Hu-", Ichigo said, interrupted by Shuuhei's lips on his. Ichigo didn't want this. He didn't want Shuuhei, did he? He knew Uryuu wasn't putting out much for him, but he still _liked_ him. He didn't 'love' Uryuu yet, but he was sure to say it after he & Uryuu finally did it. He wanted to make that moment perfect, but now, he was just confused. Why the hell did Shuuhei do this to him? Why the hell did Renji do this to him & Uryuu? Why was it that everything perfect yesterday was all a bunch of shit now? Shuuhei parted ways from Ichigo.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resi-"

* * *

Meanwhile, Uryuu, wanting to meet up with Ichigo, dropped by his house, only to be attacked by Isshin.

"Welcome home, so...-wait! You aren't Ichigo!", Isshin said, kicking Uryuu to the ground with a flying kick.

"No! I'm not", Uryuu said, trying to breathe.

"Otousan! Get off Ishida-kun!", Yuzu yelled, trying to get her idiotic father off Uryuu before anything bad happened.

"Sorry there Uryuu!", Isshin yelled, helping the Quincy up.

"Who's there?!", Karin yelled, coming downstairs. "Oh! Uryuu-kun! I saw Renji earlier, he was acting strange! Do you know why?"

"Renji? Uh, no. Is Ichigo home?", Uryuu asked. He was worried about Renji, but he hadn't forgot why he was here.

"No. He went out. Rukia-chan did too!", Yuzu answered.

"Rukia-chan? She's here too?", Uryuu questioned.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you three to whatever!", Isshin yelled, heading upstairs.

"Well, I'm going! I'll go find Renji!", Uryuu yelled. He wanted to see Ichigo, but he guessed he had to wait. Until then, he wanted to figure out why Renji was acting weird.

He met the red-headed shinigami in a local park, sitting there, his face in his hands. He seemed like he was crying, but Uryuu couldn't tell from so far away. He approached the shinigami, who hadn't notice Uryuu was there until Uryuu spoke.

"Renji? Why are you crying?", Uryuu asked, rubbing Renji's back to try & soothe his tears.

"Y-You! Why...why...", Renji said, obviously still in shock.

"Nani? What?", Uryuu asked. Renji didn't answer. He cried into his hands again, until Uryuu hugged him, telling him to calm down & to tell him everything. Renji felt warm in Uryuu's arms. After walking around all night, anything felt warmer than himself. 'He's...he's...hugging me? I feel so warm now. I should tell him. Maybe his whole thing with Ichigo was just a _thing_?', Renji thought, trying to think everything was okay. He wanted to tell Uryuu everything, to get everything off his chest, but he didn't want to trouble the blue-haired teen as well. He wanted everything to be what he pictured in his dreams, but the shinigami knew that could never happen. Uryuu was the first to break the silence.

"Renji? What's wrong? You finally stopped crying...but tell me. What's wrong?"

"I...I..."

"You what? Come on! We're not getting anywhere if you don't tell me!" Taking that last sentence of Uryuu's into mind, Renji told him. He told him everything.

"I...love you! I came to tell you yesterday, but, when I saw you & Ichigo yesterday...I just...came to conclusions. I'm sorry. It was just a thing between you two, right?"

"Renji..."

"What? It was, _wasn't it_?"

"No. I'm sorry. I'm in love with him. I'm sorry, but I don't _like_ you in that way. I hope we can still be friends...", Uryuu said. There it was. The 'I Don't Like You But I Hope We Can Still Be Friends' talk. It wasn't something Renji wanted to hear. It really wasn't. But it was happening. It was. Uryuu began walking, but stopped, asking where Renji was staying.

"The Urahara Shoten", Renji answered.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the alley, Shuuhei was disrupted by Ichigo slamming his mouth against his. Shuuhei kissed back, of course, but at the same time was completely confused by Ichigo's actions. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. But, it was. Ichigo was kissing Shuuhei, & he was kissing back. He didn't want that moment to end, but of course, it did. Ichigo had came up for air. After filling his lungs with sweet oxygen, the vaizard spoke.

"I'm sorry. I..."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I don't know! I just did, alright! I'm fucking sorry!", Ichigo yelled. His voice attracted someone. That someone came closer, eventually finding Ichigo & Shuuhei in the alley. Hiding his prescence, that special someone began to watch.

"You love Uryuu, huh?", Shuuhei asked.

"I don't know. I was going to tell him after tonight...hopefully. But now, I don't think that'll happen!", Ichigo yelled. His voice became tired of yelling so much, & he just burst into tears. However, Shuuhei held him tightly, eventually kissing him once more. Ichigo, wrapping his arms around Shuuhei's neck, kissed back. The person who was watching them was in shock, & _he_ began running away as fast as he could. He ran for the Urahara Shoten. He knocked at the entrance. No one answered. There was a sign that said, 'Be Back Tomorrow!' Just great. Seeing his boyfriend kiss another man was terrifying. What an asshole Ichigo is. What a jerk Shuuhei was. What an idiot he'd been himself. Just as Uryuu began walking away, someone answered the door, wearing nothing but a pair of red boxers. It was...Renji.

"U-Uryuu!", Renji yelled. Uryuu didn't turn back. The shinigami lunged forward grabbing Uryuu's wrist, pulling him backwards into an embrace from behind. "What's wrong?"

"I saw him, Renji. I saw Ichigo kiss someone...else."

"Shuuhei?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

Kyou: There ya have it! Some IchiXShuu & a little suggestive UryuXRenj! What'd ya think, Toushirou?

Toushirou: Hitsugaya-taichou! I thought it was too mushy. They were OOC too.

Kyou: Sorry! I'll work on that. Nanao, get 'em!

Nanao: Ugh.. I can't believe I'm going to say it..

Kyou: Come on! Say it!

Nanao: Fine. Next Time: "The Breakup!" & some UryuXRenj S-M-U-T...


	6. The Breakup!

Kyou: Hahahaha! Time for some fun this chapter...

Toushirou: It's gonna make me sick, huh?

Kyou: Yep! But if you like boy-on-boy, then he're ya go! But I can't be too graphic...

Orihime: How does, um, y'know work?

Kyou: You'll find out...

* * *

**The Breakup!**

* * *

Uryuu & Renji were done talking. By this time, Uryuu was already laying down on the floor, a 'hungry' Renji ontop of him. Every kiss, Uryuu would respond with a moan. The shinigami wanted this, & Uryuu complied. It wasn't like Renji wasn't attractive at all. Uryuu thought the opposite. If it wasn't for Ichigo...Ichigo. That stupid bastard. He said it out loud. He said he would've told him he loved him. But instead, he goes kissing Shuuhei instead. Would Renji be the same? What if he was? No, he wouldn't be. Unlike someone else, Renji told the Quincy he loved him. Uryuu still remembers that moment. Deep in thought, Renji noticed Uryuu staring aimlessly.

"What's wrong? Am I bad at this?", Renji asked. He didn't want Uryuu's member to go soft on him, after it was large & out there.

"N-Nothing. I was just...thinking's all."

"'Bout me?", Renji said, smirking.

"Sort of."

"Wanna continue? No one's home." Uryuu thought deeply on this. He was still a virgin, & he always thought Ichigo would be the one to...y'know. But now, he was given a new opportunity. He could let Renji do that to him. It would kill Ichigo to know Renji did this to him. So, what to do? After a moment of silence, Uryuu spoke.

"Yeah", was the Quincy's answer. Before he knew it, Uryuu's shirt was off, & Renji was already working on his pants. He was amazed at Renji's hands. They were moving so fast, trying to get the pale teen naked. To return the favor, Uryuu undid Renji's shirt, revealing a tan body with minor scars. He didn't know which chest was better: Renji's, or Ichigo's. 'Damn! Stop fucking thinking about Ichigo. He doesn't love me. He doesn't', Uryuu thought. Before he knew it, his pants were off, leaving him only in his boxers. But Renji liked this image, & decided to keep it for a while. The shinigami began kissing the Quincy everywhere. The lips, the jaw, the collarbone, the chest, the nipple, the stomach, the navel. Anywhere that was exposed. Anywhere that wasn't...well, that'll have to wait first. Uryuu moaned when he looked at Renji, licking his nipple ferociously, erecting it. Renji moved to the other nipple, giving it the same hard structure as the other. Renji wanted to take Uryuu. Take him fast, but he didn't want to hurt him either. Quickly ridding Uryuu of his underwear, the Quincy felt exposed under the shinigami, but not at all cold. Renji's warmth warmed Uryuu, & he liked it.

"Renji, why am I the only one naked?"

"First-name basis, huh?"

"Just strip down." Following Uryuu's command, Renji pulled down his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Before Renji could pull those down, Uryuu started kissing Renji. Deepening the kiss, both moaned in each other's mouth. Uryuu was now ontop of Renji, grasping the shinigami's cock, even though it was still concealed within fabric. Slowly, Uryuu thrusted his hand up & down, earning him loud moans from the the red-head.

Outside, Urahara & his assisstants finally reached the Shoten, but were suprised when they heard the loud Renji moan.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else for another 30 minutes", Urahara suggested. Jinta & Ururu were already running away from the shop, so Tessai had no choice but to follow. Humming joyfully beneath his little paper fan, Urahara knew that he had to make Renji clean up the place VERY THOROUGHLY.

Inside, the heated scene of two young men continued. Uryuu pulled down Renji's red boxers, revealing a huge, hard customer.

"You're huge, Renji", Uryuu commented. He didn't know how Ichigo looked like down there, but compared to his, Renji WAS huge. Not saying that Uryuu has a little member or anything...

"Haha. You suck, I fuck"

"Mmhmm"

Uryuu lowered his head, kissing Renji at the tip before putting half of Renji inside his mouth. Clutching a bit of Uryuu's hair, Renji pulled Uryuu down, trying to put all of himself inside his love. Uryuu didn't want to at first, thinking that he might choke, but found that he could all of Renji inside him. Renji bucked his hips upwards, trying to go deeper inside the Quincy. Uryuu, playing with Renji's cock using his tongue, heard a load moan escaping from the red-head's mouth. Knowing that he'd get alot more of those if he pleasured Renji further, Uryuu did so. He eventually deep throated the shinigami, forcing Renji to expload inside Uryuu's throat. Uryuu pulled his mouth off of Renji's now slick member, swallowing Renji's essence.

"Good?", Renji asked.

"Better than what you could imagine. I've never tasted it before..." That sentence lifted Renji's spirits. So he was the first to do this to Uryuu. He was really glad.

"My turn", Renji said, shifting their positions so that he was ontop of Uryuu now. However, he got up, went to a nearby drawer, & pulled out a tube of lubrication. Uryuu was suprised to find that it was the same kind of lube he found ontop of Ichigo's nightstand. Reni got ontop of Uryuu once more, coating his fingers with the item he just got. "It might hurt, but bear with me"

"O-Okay", Uryuu answered. This was it. He was finally going to do it. With Renji nonetheless. That stupid vaizard wouldn't be able to claim his innocence anymore. It was Renji's, & Uryuu was glad to give it. Renji opened Uryuu's legs, inserting a finger inside. Uryuu winced at first, but got used to the feeling. Renji's finger went in deeper, looking for something. Uryuu knew exactly what, since he read about this stuff before. Eventually, Renji found it. Once he did, Uryuu moaned in delight. He never felt anything like it before. It felt really good. Before he knew it, Renji inserted a second finger. Scissoring his way to the spot he previously touched, he touched Uryuu's 'spot' over & over again. To make things better, Renji clasped Uryuu's member with his free hand, & eventually put Uryuu's throbing cock inside his mouth. Sucking & pumping at the same time, coupled with what Renji was doing inside him, Uryuu never felt better. He clenched a bit of Renji's hair once Renji inserted something _bigger_ inside him. Now that hurt. Renji was _big_, & having such a thing inside his ass hurt real bad. But once that spot was touched again, Uryuu forgot about that pain. Renji thrusted inside him slowly, not wanting to hurt the Quincy. But once he heard Uryuu tell him to go faster, harder, he had to comply. Renji did so, he thrust inside the blue-haired teen with such force that Uryuu would've fainted, but the pleasure he received from it was worth it. Renji pumped Uryuu in rythm with his thrusts, increasing the pleasure.

"I-I'm g-gonna c-come", Uryuu said. He couldn't find his words, but eventually did, finding the strength to say that one sentence. After a few seconds, Uryuu felt himself coming. Renji kissed Uryuu deeply, & the Quincy burst all over their stomachs. Renji eventually came inside Uryuu as well. He pulled out slowly, making some white substance fall out due to lack of space. The red-head collapsed beside the bespectacled teen, saying,

"I love you, Uryuu"

"I-I love you too, Renji", Uryuu said. He really wanted to say it. After what Renji did, he deserved his love. More so than Ichigo.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really. I love you", Uryuu said. He rested his head on the shinigami's chest, he rested for a moment. He got up & got dressed, suprising Renji. "I have to see _him. _I have to tell _him_ it's over"

"Want me to go?"

"No. I want to do this alone" With that, Uryuu left.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ichigo pulled away from Shuuhei's mouth. The tatooed shinigami was disappointed, but he cared about Ichigo too much to let that affect him.

"Are you okay, Ichi?", Shuuhei said. Hearing him say, 'Ichi', was hard. He remembered his fight with Uryuu about his name & all. Now Shuuhei was calling him that. What was he to do? He didn't know. Part of him wanted to take Shuuhei. Part of him knew that was wrong. Part of him wanted to take Uryuu. Part of him knew that would never happen. He was confused inside. Not hearing Ichigo talk, Shuuhei put his hands on Ichigo's shoulder, saying, "Tell me. Just let me help you, got it?"

"F-Fine", Ichigo replied. He framed Shuuhei's face, kissing him again. He parted once more, opening his mouth. "Take me"

"W-What?", Shuuhei asked. His face was full of shock, but inside he just wanted to grab Ichigo & do what he was told, right in the alley they were in. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine. I want you to fuck me, alright?!", Ichigo said. Shuuhei recovered his natural calm. He didn't want to take Ichigo when he was like this, confused that is. But part of him wanted to fulfill his longing for the orange-haired teen. "What? I thought you _wanted_ me. Am I wrong?"

"No. But I don't want to fuck you when you're confused over two people", Shuuhei replied. That really got Ichigo thinking. It was selfish of himself to just let Shuuhei fuck him while he was thinking of someone else. But Ichigo really got to thinking. He wasn't going to get this from Uryuu, right? But then again, he did love Uryuu. "Look. I do want you. It's just that, If I can't make you happy, I want someone you love to do it instead"

Ichigo lifted his spirits when he heard that. Shuuhei really did care. He wanted him to be happy, no matter what. If he couldn't take him, he wanted Uryuu to do it instead. That sentence sparked up something new inside Ichigo. Finally making his decision, Ichigo grabbed Shuuhei's wrist & told him to follow him. Where he was leading him was unknown to Shuuhei.

When they arrived at their destination, Shuuhei found himself in front of the Kurosaki Clinic. He was skeptical at first, until he figured out why Ichigo brought him here.

"I'm not fucking you & that's final", Shuuhei said, beginning to walk away.

"Hey hey! You don't have to fuck me, just listen, got it?!", Ichigo said, protesting for the other shinigami to stay. Shuuhei stopped & turned back, listening to Ichigo. "You told me you wanted me to be happy, with you or Uryuu, right? So make me happy! I think...I think I like you"

"Wow. You _like_ me, huh? Don't you _love_ Uryuu?", Shuuhei said, raising an eyebrow. Before Ichigo could answer, someone came. That someone was the same someone watching them earlier.

"_Kurosaki_, I need to talk. _Alone_", Uryuu said, emphasizing 'Kurosaki' & 'Alone'. Shuuhei head inside, to be suprised by a jump kick from Isshin. From outside, rumbling could be heard on the inside.

"What? And you called me Kurosaki. I told you to ca-", Ichigo said. He was disrupted by Uryuu's outburst.

"Don't give me that! I saw you kiss _him_ in the alley earlier! It's over! I don't want _you_ anymore!", Uryuu yelled.

"You don't want me? Great!", Ichigo said happily. Uryuu had just made him happy, even though he knew Uryuu wanted to make him sad. "'Kay gotta go! See ya!"

"What?!", Uryuu yelled. Ichigo didn't answer. Instead, he just ran inside, really happy. Uryuu could be seen walking away. Inside, Karin was scolding Isshin for attacking yet another teen. Goat-chin tried to apologize, but was smacked in the head by Yuzu, also pissed at her father for attacking an innocent. Karin looked up at Ichigo & then turned to Shuuhei, then back to Ichigo, then back to Shuuhei.

"Oh!", Karin yelled. Isshin turned to Shuuhei & then to Ichigo, finally getting it. Yuzu was still clueless, but whatever. "Right! Otousan, Yuzu! Let's go! I wanna catch a movie, cough!"

"Yeah!", Yuzu said. She wasn't saying it to back up Karin, but she did want to see a movie.

"Alright girls! Ichigo, don't be too rough, okay?!", Isshin yelled, pumped to watch a movie. The three left, leaving Ichigo & Shuuhei alone.

"So? How'd it go?", Shuuhei asked, eager to find out.

"He broke up with me. He saw us kiss earlier", Ichigo said, still smiling.

"Oh. I'm sorry", Shuuhei said, looking melancholy.

"Don't worry about it! Now I can have you!", Ichigo said, lifting up Shuuhei's spirits. With a sly grin from Ichigo, Shuuhei knew what he was in for...

* * *

Kyou: Yeah! That was the final chapter! I was gonna drag it out for a while, but it seemed perfect to end it there. So, Hitsu-chan, what'd ya think?!

Toushirou: I'm happy. I don't have to do this stupid thing anymore.

Kyou: Think again! There'll be more stories for you to talk about! You & I are the hosts! Evil Laughter

Toushirou: Crap! You can't do this to me!

Nanao: Oh well. That's it. Bye Bye!


End file.
